world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092514-TethysAcenia
GT: Tethys? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Hello. | GT: Hello! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | What's up, Acenia? | GT: I was wondering if you still had your guide to everyone's stuff? Or did you do that? Just the handles list? I can't remember where all the info came from. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | I still have all of that info, yes. Would you like me to send it to you? | GT: Yes, please! Things keep getting really complicated and... now that we're got bioparents showing up, it will need to be updated. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Okay. | -- gallionicAcrobat GA sends soyouvebeenchosentoplaysbase.txt -- GA: (( https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pAxQ-LptQZ06br2P40K4ABD9PooFNLTVFIpOfllT6WY/edit# )) GT: Also! If you don't mind, can I ask you a few personal questions? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Sure thing! | GT: Are you on Prosit or Derse? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Prospit. | GT: ooh. prospit. I spelled it wrong. Sorry! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also, In case we need the information for some reason, would you mind letting me know your modus and strife specibus? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And if you can think of anything else that would be useful... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Modus is Array, to keep it simple, and strife specibus is Hookkind. | GA: | Have you heard of Alchemy? | GT: Oh! Uhm... I think so... Sciencemagic, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: With the machines? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Yeah. It uses grist, and with it, we can combine items or dupe items to get new, better items. | GT: Oh! I think Merrow had said something about it. I haven't tried it yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: We're kinda already out on our world. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Us too. Here, I'll explain it to you. | -- gallionicAcrobat GA then does so. -- GT: How did you find all this out? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Lily told me, but the alternate adults seem to know about it too. | GT: Of course she did. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | From what I hear, she's been... kind of busy lately. It was right before we went onto our lands. | GA: | I meant to actually explain it to my own team, but in the excitement I slightly forgot. | GT: I am not the best person to give unbiased information about her whereabouts, so I won't... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | And now we're like, in the middle of walking into a building, and gosh it's just too late. | GT: But I know someone can relay messages to her if you want to talk. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Nah, I'm good for now. I assume I could just call up Thiago for it. | GT: Yep! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Oh, have you figured out what your title means yet? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | No, but Thiago's alternate-dad is a fellow Space player, and told me to try experimenting with my powers by teleporting. | GA: | He also gave me the handle of a (dead?) twink Knight of Space named Herald. | GA: | What about you? | GT: There's apparently a coven of witches from bioparent's side. So I have been added. Is there like, a knights of the discoid-food-surface for you to join? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | I'm not sure. He didn't mention any other Knights, and he himself was an Heir. | GT: I think some of the announcements had more... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'll keep messaging people and let you know! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Okay, thanks. | GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And how did you get your sprite? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Uh... I threw in what was in the boxes, a piece of metal before entering, and some hair after. | GA: | Now she's ImperialSissprite. Called me a loser and then I guess I just forgot about her, having had server duties to attend to. | GT: Ah. Mine is stuck around my hat, but she doesn't really do much. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Well, at least right now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Cool. | GT: Oh... and would it be too rude to ask about your... uhm... quadrants? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Not at all. Or maybe it is, I'm not really sure. | GA: | I've only got one, hearts with Thiago. | GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thiago is nice, mostly! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: If he doesn't talk to you for a while, let me know and I will flick his ears until he messages you, okay? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Heheh, okay. I just spoke to him earlier, actually. | GA: | I do have a total pale crush on someone, if you can keep a secret. | GT: This is only going into my Grimoire so that I know, so if you want to tell me, it's up to you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It's safe in my sylladex! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Okay. You know that Kolena chick? We've been best friends for, like, ever, and now we're sisters... | GT: I don't think I know her! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I will message her soon to get to know her, then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Oh, you should meet her if you get a chance, she's very sweet. | GT: So you have a palecrush on your long-lost sister? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's cute! You should write a book! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | I dunno about that. I'm not sure I'm the writer type. | GT: It sounds like the kind of thing that happens in fairy-tales! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | It does, yeah. | GA: | Maybe someday, if I find the time. I'll be sure to sell you the first copy! | GT: I think you should not wait too long to say something in case she feels pale too. If you wait too long, maybe you will both start to feel hurt and lose your feelings! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: If that's not too forward of me.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Well, I kind of have made it pretty obvious so far. | GT: You've asked her already? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: This is definitely a good story! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Keep me updated, Tethys! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | No, but... you know, a lot of stuff has happened, and her mom died, and I was totally there for her in the past... | GA: | Heheh, okay. | GT: I'll send you some magic charms when I get the chance! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Oooh, what'll they do? | GT: I don't know yet! I haven't made palecharms. We'll find out! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Well, you are a witch! | GA: | They'll do something witchy. | GA: | Unless it'd be like, a lucky charm? | GA: | But that's silly. Luck isn't real. | GT: I hope it would work like that. But I'm a witch of void, so I have to... negate things? I think. So I'll just negate unfriendly feelings, or hesitation! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I think that will work, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: :D Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Probably! It seems like there's a lot of winging it with our powers. | GT: I was told that too! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Okay! I'm going to go pester a few more people from our group. I'll put out a general info sheet when I can! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GA: | Okay, good luck. Later, Acenia. | GT: You too Tethys! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧